His Flame Shall Burn Again!
by Raiden the OC
Summary: Ace and Luffy have a cousin. When Ace is executed he leaves his hat and his name to his cousin telling him to carry on his legacy. Told through the eyes of he's best friend. Rated T for mild swearing in later chapters. First fic so don't hate me too much. Maybe it's on hiatus. Whatever that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First fic ever, so please don't be hatin' or skating. Actually you can skate. Anyway, let's see if I'm a good writer or not.**

The island of the rolling hills, valleys and mountains. Been my home since birth. I've been through good and bad, had my share of enemies but friends were a rare delight. I had begun to think that this was it, that nothing would change. But one person changed my mind on that and my life. His name was Wolf D. Ryuu. The one true friend and the one to show me that there was more to life than this. We met on a cloudy, overcast day, and it had been raining for a few days so the ground was soft and muddy. We saw each other in the flea market (surprisingly one stall was actually selling fleas) but we didn't talk. I started to notice him around town more often until one day I asked him if he was new around town. He replied a solemn "yes" and carried on with his business. The next day he asked me if I knew any good hiking routes.

"You know I hike as well. Would you like me to show you a few of my favourite routes?" I replied/answered.

"That would be wonderful!" He said in a slightly posh accent. To this day I do not know why. Anyway we went on a hike that weekend and somehow we were inseparable best buds. He told me he was cousins with some pirates, but I replied that I didn't exactly like pirates because my parents were on a cruise and pirates attacked them. I was still 9 when that happened. 6 years ago. Do the math to work out how old I am. He told me about a pirate crew that were really good friends with each other and that they attacked the World government just to get one crew member back. I realized that friends always had your back, and so I decided that he wasn't so bad and that if he wanted to become a pirate, that would be fine with me. He was on his own so I stayed with him, having no where else to go.

* * *

A few weeks later Ryuu received a letter and box from a man. Probably the postman. He opened the letter and read out loud so I could hear what was on the letter.

"Wolf D. Ryuu, you are the only person I can trust with this. Seeing as I am dead you will have to continue my legacy. You can take my name if you want, but you gotta take the hat. You've gotta go on your own adventure, and if you can, join my brother's crew. You'll be a great help to him." Ryuu read out, his face turning from shock to sad then happiness. A letter can be very emotional I guess.

"Why didn't you tell me you were related to Portgas D. Ace!? So then this means you're also related to Monkey D. Luffy? Right?"

"Yup!" He said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"So then do I, along with everyone else, have to call you Ace from now on?" I asked. He stroked an imaginary beard.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've not taken a liking to the name Ryuu though, I usually got a nickname like Ricky or Randy. Something like that. It'll be nice to have a different name" he said, still stroking at a beard that wasn't there. He had now looked up at the sky. I followed his gaze to some clouds.

"Hey that one looks like an upside down pig on a unicycle!" I said, after studying the cloud.

"Hehe, it does, but that one looks like a crocodile" he made his arms like a crocodile's mouth, and brought them down together on my face

"Aaaah. My face. don't eat my face off Mr crocodile sir." I said sarcastically, putting on a pathetic scared face.

"Never!" He chuckled lightly after that.

* * *

The weekend that came up we decided to go on the route of our first ever hiking trip. I remembered the route, even though we hadn't used it in a month or so. We talked about stuff while we were there, mostly about how we were gonna get into Luffy's crew.

"Aren't they going to Sabaody?" I asked, recalling something I read in the paper

"Yeah, but they haven't made it there as of yet, we'll have to wait until something happens and we get word of it" I was excited for this, meeting my best friends cousin. And the cousin being a pirate captain. "Luffy's an idiot by the way"

"And he's a captain!?" Idiot, how can there be an idiot captain. Must be a mutiny by now. Or at least thinking of one. We weren't looking where we were going and we had strayed from the path a bit. Little did I know that in the forest that was on this mountain there was some predators. Mountain lions, wolves and bears. Probably some more. While we were discussing Luffy's idiocy, we failed to notice a rustle in the leaves near us. Suddenly a wolf pounced on Ace, claws scratching into his back.

 **Well there's the first chapter! Anyway review, and tell me if you liked the story. I wanna know what you think. I will try my best with this, and I will try to do what I can if there's helpful criticism. Anyway! Bye! STAY AWESOME! (::) COOKIE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ace's devil fruit

**CHAPTER 2! Finally. I have absolutely no update schedule, I'll update whenever I can. But I will be busy for the next few weeks, (about 5 weeks) cuz I got exams coming up, and then before that is tests. Darn school. Anyway chapter 2!**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _We didn't notice the rustling in the bushes, and we carried on talking. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a wolf pounced on Ace, scratching his back._

The only thought that came to mind was: Well, shit. The second thought was: There is no way that is not gonna leave a mark. The third thought was: Why am I still thinking!? I gotta help him! But my body was already on it. Before the first thought even said hello, I had already started running to kick it. I didn't mind dogs normally, but he hurt my friend. So I would have to do this. I managed to kick the wolf's muzzle, which was followed by a satisfying whine, to which I managed to see it scurry away. I quickly bandaged/covered Ace's wound and I found the nearest tree with fruit. I shimmied (I've always wanted to use that in a sentence) up and I found a fruit that looked like, well, it was hard to explain. Like a melon that had been painted by a 3 year old. The fact that there was a very high possibility that it was a devil fruit actually didn't cross my mind. I slid back down, jumping the last few metres and rolling to end up by Ace's side.

"Eat this" I shoved it in his face, millimeters away from his nose

"Dude tha-mmhm!" I took the chance and put it in his mouth, forcing him to chew. His face went blue, and he grimaced. I don't even wanna know what was the fruit after that because a loud "BRRRR!" came from a place, that smelled like Satan himself. Ace didn't get up, instead he laid there on the ground, so I hoisted him up onto my shoulder, bearing in mind that he was 19 and I was only 15. I managed to get him to the village's doctor before sitting on a bench and sleeping.

* * *

I woke up and rolled off the bench. I got up slowly, rubbing my aching neck. I had slept weirdly. I walked off, wiping my eyes. It was early hours of the morning, the sun barely looking down at the earth, the sky a dark pink blush, almost purple. I walked to where Ace slept, making sure to look at the rising sun now and then. The sunrise always made me want to paint it, but I was better at sketching than painting. I even drew a self portrait, with my spiky hair, (like Gohan when he was younger but with two spikes instead of three) the ordinary shirt with a denim jacket over that and jeans with black sneakers. I also drew Ace with his messy hair and the black waistcoat, never buttoned at the front, showing off an eight-pack. The dark grey shorts with shoes that looked like they could stop a bus. Metal soles, I tried them on once, actually quite comfortable. I reached his place, knocking the secret knock. He opened, grinning widely. D grins.

"What's with the happy face?" I asked walking inside

"I found out the devil fruit that you forced me to eat was the atom-atom fruit" he closed the door and flopped on the couch. The house wasn't luxuriously furnished, just a kitchen next to the lounge, and the lounge had a bookshelf with a few books, down the passage there were two bedrooms and a bathroom opposite. A store room was the very last room, being dusty, also there because there was no attic.

"So what can you do?" I asked while raiding the fridge

"I create stuff with my mind, to be more precise I change the atoms in anywhere to become the thing that I want it to be"

"So, you make things become different things?" I was hoping that's what he meant, otherwise there'd be a lecture, and I don't do lectures.

"Yeah pretty much"

I walked over to him and asked him for a demonstration. There was a solid block of gold in front of me one second, then gone the next. And then a flower, then it changed to a stuffed puppy, and lastly a block of cheese. Which I ate cuz there was nothing else in the fridge. Except for some bread that went mouldy and old milk. Or should I say a failed cheese experiment. Either way you wouldn't find me eating that. Either way, we went outside and Ace told me that Luffy was going to be at the Sabaody Archipelago in two years time, so we would have to train to be able to join his crew, and that's what we did. We trained like we were gonna fight Galactus in two years, not joining a pirate crew. It worked, Ace had a few moves mastered, and I had practically mastered the art of the bo-staff. I was training with the nunchucks as well.

* * *

One day after one year of training Ace said that we should spar, but we should use everything that we knew(What?), and he assured me that he couldn't change the atoms in humans, so there would be no way that I would end up as a ball of mush, or worse, pure and actual crap. So I agreed, but only if the winner gets a foot massage from the loser. Obviously he accepted.

Then the day came when we fought.

"You know I'm not gonna lose right?" Ace taunted

"Oh sure, prove it. You may have a devil fruit power on your side, but, yeah I don't have anything to say" I slid my staff out of its pocket thing on my back and got into a stance. We had sparred before, but only to test out some things and to build up our stamina, but not like this, where we could potentially kill each other. Ace got into his stance, and a whistle was blown from somewhere. Immediately Ace ran at me, and diving at my stomach, which I narrowly dodged and he rolled a bit before jumping back up.

*3rd person POV*

Raiden (that's me) lunged at Ace, spinning his staff and aiming it at the latter's cranium. (Damn I feel smart) Ace caught it and spun it around, him having the advantage being older. Raiden was still holding on, and had a weird counter attack. He jumped onto the staff, and leaped over Ace's head, the staff was not used to the sudden loss of weight and snapped back, hitting Ace in the schnoz. He staggered backwards, getting a kick to the back of his knee from the opposition.

"Hey you've gotten better, but not enough" Ace said regaining his balance

"You've been wrong before bro" Raiden said smirking, taking out his nunchaku

 **I decided to end the chapter here, and then next chapter we'll see how Ace comes back. Also there is an alternative ending to this chapter.**

I didn't know what to do, Ace was losing too much blood, and there were more wolves. They all pounced on me and I let out a blood curdling scream, and 39 minutes later, all that remained was our clothes, torn and soaked in blood. The end.

 **Obviously that won't be the way the story goes. That just came to me for some reason.**

 **Ace: HEY! WHY'D YOU STOP THE CHAPTER! I WAS GONNA BEAT RAIDENS SORRY ASS!**

 **Me: Whoa, Ace, calm down, next chapter, ok?**

 **Raiden: *sneaks up behind Ace with a bucket of ice* BADAAH! *Dumps bucket***

 **Ace: OK, NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!**

 **Me: GUYS! STOP BEING BITCHY!**

 **Both: Aw alright**

 **Me: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The end of our training!

**I realised I forgot a disclaimer, so I'll have one by the next chapter. Here's a temporary disclaimer:**

I'm sorry I forgot a disclaimer! Please don't sue me! I don't have much money!

 **Anyway there we go, NOW ON WITH STORY TIME!**

* * *

 _Last time: We were sparring, and I had the upper hand in the beggining. But it was early in the fight, and I would need to save some energy for the rest of it. Those last few attacks were not planned, I had something else in mind, but you just gotta improvise sometimes._

Raiden's POV

I had hoped that Ace was gonna fall, so that I could think of a plan to do some more damage to him, but not moves that were potentially and actually death worthy. (In the back of my head that sounded way cooler.) He had regained his balance and quickly created a brick wall behind me, so I had my back against it. I was cornered.

"You think this wall will stop me?" I asked, trying to sound tough when there were obvious sweat beads rolling down my face.

"Yes, yes I did actually" Ace replied, stopping his slow movement toward me to cross his arms and lift an eyebrow.

"Oh, then, you're only partially correct," I said, my eyebrows furrowing, "I can still go this way!" I sprinted towards Ace, my legs moving as if I had just had a chilli.

3rd Person POV

Raiden dashed towards Ace, swerving at the last second to dodge an incoming punch, only to be taken out by a leg that was stuck out. Because of his speed Raiden face planted into dirt and skidded for about a yard or so before stopping. He got up and spat out a tuft of grass.

"Eerrr sis!" Ace said, his face stuck in grimace

"Well it's your fault!" Raiden snapped. Ace seemed intimidated for a second, but quickly covered it up with a sly grin.

"Well, did the dirt taste nice?" He asked, his mind probably plotting something.

"Yes I loved it! Oh my gosh I wish I could taste it again!" Raiden's reply practically soaked in sarcasm. "No you bastard it tasted like dirt" he growled slightly

"Oh, I'm sorry, did it need salt? Do you want pepper? Thyme? Coriander?" Ace said, doing something with his fingers. The ground behind him was moving ever so slightly, but not enough to be noticeable. Raiden didn't notice, nor did the guy that walked past. He was a random guy, don't pay much attention to him.

"Shut up already! You're gonna make me hate spices!" As Raiden finished his sentence a huge ball of dirt rose up behind Ace, accelerating towards Raiden at a really fast pace. It hit him and he was knocked back quite far, but the ball kept going. It turned upwards to the heavens until it was ten feet off the ground. Raiden opened his eyes and looked up.

Ace's POV

I had just made my ball of dirt hover above my opponents face now all I needed was for him to get up. I saw him look up, the shadow like a cloud of death hanging above him, on a wire as thin as floss. The wire was about to snap, and the death cloud would fall on him. Damn, my poetry side took over. What could be going through Raiden's head right now? Probably one word over and over again. Poop? Crap? How about fu- is he crawling away? Time to drop the ball!

"Don't worry you won't die!" I called out to my friend, who was now slowly inching away with his fingers.

"Thanks for the reassurance!" He called back, frustrated. I dropped it, but he rolled out the way.

"Lucky" chirped, receiving a grunt in return. He got up, taking out his nunchaku again.

Raiden's POV

I had managed to roll out of the way, and I got up, taking my nunchaku out again. I had put them away before I ran at Ace. I walked forward, staggering a bit because of the hit I took. That dirt can pack a punch. I broke into a run, Ace was throwing fridges at me. Not with his arms. One of them hit the ground in front of me, and I saw ketchup and mustard with pickles soaked in it. Why did he use full fridges!? Anyway, I was swerving, diving and jumping for all I was worth, which was about, oh say, 564 beri. I got close to him and I aimed a swing at Ace's face, only to be blocked. I tried kicking him, but to no avail. I got a hit in his groin though, making him fall to his knees. I didn't wanna knock him out with force, and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I wasn't hungry, because I had beans earlier. IDEA! I punched his face so he would fall over, and I sat on his face.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" A muffled voice came from under my butt.

"Gimme a sec!" I replied, trying to keep the 'feeling' in for a bit longer. Ace tried to get up, but I just pushed him back down. I couldn't hold it in for much longer, so before I let it rip, I shouted,

"EAT IT!" And I farted. It was LOUD. And Ace pushed me off, gasping for fresh air. He was knocked out for the rest of the day so, yeah. I won.

* * *

We trained harder, for the rest of the year, and midway through the year me and Ace had a race to the top of Mt. Everwake. (Get EveREST? EverWAKE?) He beat me up, but the race was tough. Some parts it was flat, so we couldn't get a proper grip. Other times it was rocky, where we could jump from part to part. Ace only beat me because of a technicality. I had gotten up first but he had his fingers there, hanging off the edge. See? Fingers! I mean seriously, fingers!? Anyway, the few weeks before Luffy's crew came back to the Sabaody Archipelago was spent on Ace's small sail boat. We were headed to Sabaody!

* * *

 **Chapter 3! WOOT WOOT! Anyway, I will try to post chapters every weekend, and also I NEED OC's! So you guys contribute please. If you need a form for them I'll leave one at the end of this note. Thank you to all that read this, even if you're too shy to comment**

 **Ace: Guys, he doesn't bite, it's OK if you review. But RAIDEN IM GONNA KILL YOU!**

 **Raiden: You gotta catch me first! *runs into fourth wall and breaks it***

 **Me: *facepalms* YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! NOW FIX IT BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!**

 **Raiden: Y-y-yes s-sir**

 **Me: Hurry! The tools are over there! *points to toolbox next to table***

 **OC form!**

 **Age: (minimum age 14)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Devil fruit (optional):**

 **Anything I missed:**

 **OC form end!**

 **Anyway BYE PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Whaaaaa?

**CHAPTER 4! Also first chapter to have a proper disclaimer:**

I don't own One Piece. If I did then I wouldn't be making this fanfic.

* * *

 _Last time: We were on a boat, made by Ace. Sailing toward Sabaody Archipelago. We were gonna meet Luffy! I was trying to keep all my excitement inside, but it was hard. So when Ace fell asleep at night, I would silently go on deck and do a happy dance._

The going was smooth, no krakens to worry about. The journey was going to take about a week as the crow flies. I mostly cooked the food, because Ace was an absolute idiot when it came to using an oven or stove. But he kept us on course, even with little to no knowledge of maps. I guess it was enough though. We trained a little, but just weight lifting and stuff. Not much, it's all about toning. Don't wanna get too buff. About three days into the trip Ace decided to fish.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Fishin' for fish" he said with a hillbilly accent. He had a cowboy hat on and he had a toothpick in his mouth. Why? Don't ask.

"Can I join yer?" I mimicked the accent.

"Why the hell not?" He scooted over so I could sit next to him. And we fished for the next three hours, we lost the accent about 20 minutes in after making a bet that I would catch a shoe. But then Ace caught a shoe, and now he owed me 30 beri. I was laughing my ass off when he reeled it in so fast that it kicked him on the nose. I nearly fell off. But we managed to catch about 12 fish. I caught 3 of them. I think Ace was cheating, using his devil fruit powers to get them. We ate all the fish that day, except we saved 4 for the next day.

The next day came and went, but the day after that Ace thought it was a good idea to play a game of 1 on 1 soccer.

"Like you're gonna beat me" I taunted rolling the ball underneath my foot, "You'd only beat me if your powers were legal"

"Yeah yeah, just start already!" He said, irritated

"Fine" I passed over to him, and he immediately started attacking. He ran past me, catching me off guard. I spun on my heels to find him a few yards ahead. Now the boat wasn't big, but it wasn't that tiny boat that Luffy started off with either. It was like a small backyard. The poles were at least 5m apart. I ran after him, attempting a slide tackle. He just jumped over me.

Imaginary commentators POV

OOOH! Raiden has just attempted a slide tackle which has been avoided magnificently by Ace. Now Ace is trying for a goal... OH NO! Millimetres from the poles! What a disapointment!

Yes Jefferson, its so sad, missing the goal by mmilliemetres. Anyway Raiden's back on his feet, looking to tip the tables in his favour. Now a magnificent dribble by Raiden, but sadly the ball is lost by a standing tackle from Ace.

*que commentators commentary*

What an amazing game! Ronald, do you have anything to say?

In fact I do Jefferson. With the scores at 3-2 to Ace, it was a most exciting match, anyone who witnessed it would be on the edge of their seats.

Oh yes they would've! But anyway we would like to thank you folks for joining us in this live coverage of the 1 on 1 match between Raiden and Ace.

And we'll see you with another match!

Raiden's POV

One helluva game. Ace won, by one goal. One lucky shot. Oh well, let's carry on with our lives shall we? We made it to Sabaody and we docked at grove #42. We walked around and we got to some other groves. We went to the shops, to the mall for some reason, we went to the carnival as well. But no Straw Hat crew. We made it to grove #I forgot where there was a bar on top of a hill. We were pretty much exhausted and decided to go in and have something to eat. We walked inside and I saw a lady with short black hair, and wearing who knows what leaning on her elbows on the counter.

"Hey boys, what can I do for you?" She asked. I noticed she had a cigarette in her hand.

"Just want something to eat" Ace said. At that moment an old guy with a bun beard (I don't even know) and shaggy hair walked in.

"Oh. My. God. Silvers Rayleigh!?" I softly shouted.

"Yes, that's me, do you want anything?"

"Yeah we wanna find Monkey D. Luffy, we wanna join his crew" Ace said, a mouthful of meat.

"Oh he left for Fishman Island yesterday" I stared with my chin almost touching the floor.

* * *

 **Uhhh... No comment.**

 **Me: Raiden! You better have fixed that wall!**

 **Raiden: Sir yes sir! Wall fixed completely sir!**

 **Me: Good. That wall is the thing that keeps all the dimensions in place. If it breaks, Sonic the Hedgehog could come in with Dr. Eggman.**

 **Ace + Raiden: Oh.**

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	5. Filler chapter

**Ok so I know I haven't been updating this story, but it my be on a hiatus. I have no idea what that means so it might be it might be. So this is basically a filler chapter, to tell you guys that it might be on hiatus. I'm sorry. I may have a few omakes and then carry on with the story, so yeah. Though most of my omakes will be with the OCs on the Sunny. Sorry guys, but I think the next proper chapter may be out in July sometime. Anyway, a little spoiler, they go on their own adventure trying to find Luffy and the crew. They go on different islands and maybe if you guys insist they may gather their own crew. Anyway that's all I have to say so BYYYYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
